


Слушай ритм внутри себя

by EmberNova



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Loïc Nottet - Rythm Inside
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 2





	Слушай ритм внутри себя

**Author's Note:**

> Loïc Nottet - Rythm Inside

Скрежет металла будто диктует правила сражения. Стук лезвий добавляет ему такта. Он точно знает, что произойдет в следующую секунду и с неимоверной легкостью отражает удар нападающего. Внутри разносится волна бита от острия до самых дрожащих в предвкушении дальнейших сигналов коленей.

_«Слушай ритм внутри себя»_, — снова вторят бледные губы противника.

Живот сладко скручивает от непонятной согласованности с сердцем и абсолютной уверенности в дальнейших действиях. Ичиго делает изящный выпад, и кончик лезвия, коснувшийся кадыка противника, застывает. Соперник сглатывает и медленно опускает руки, замерев подобно клинку у горла. По руке стекают струйками капли проливного дождя. Он дробью бьет по водной глади под ногами. Противники пожирают друг друга взглядом в мучительном ожидании следующих указаний свирепого ритма. Шинигами замечает хищный блеск в золотых глазах соперника и в это же время его сердце отзывается, разнося сигналы по всему телу, о содержании которых даже Ичиго не знает. Он делает два резких перекрестных шага, взмахивая рукой и оставляя на бледной коже легкую царапину, откуда еле проступают красные капли и тут же смываются дождем. Гроза набирает обороты и мощнейшим ударом раскатывается по плотно заштопанному серому небу. Двоих озаряет вспышка молнии, и оба бросают свое оружие. Клинки тонут, кружась в смиренном танце, оставляя за собой дорожку пузырей. Пустой исчезает из поля зрения быстро и бесшумно, и только круги бегут по беспокойной водной глади от легких шагов. Сзади кто-то припадает к смуглой шее губами, и по мокрой руке шинигами скользит бледная рука, сплетая пальцы. В секунду затишья Ичиго чувствует, как к его спине припадает чужая грудь и как бьются сердца соперников в такт друг другу. Раскат грома, и яркая вспышка запечатлевает двух любовников еще буквально секунду назад бывших противниками. Сердце вновь вздрагивает и шинигами делает резкий разворот, переворачивая ладонь в некрепкой хватке пустого и вновь сцепляя пальцы в замок. Нападает на него с поцелуем, успев зацепить нижнюю бледную губу, но тут же на своем горле чувствует приставленное светлое острие. Демоническая ухмылка отражается на лице обхитрившего его Хичиго. Ичиго скалит в ответ зубы, не перенося невозможности сблизиться. Он неустанно следит за бледными губами, что бесшумно складывают уже знакомую фразу.

_«Слушай ритм внутри себя»_

Ичиго с напором идет на врага. Меч протыкает плоть. Шинигами наконец касается холодных губ, обхватывая шею пустого руками и кладя конец этому безумному танцу ритма. Он чувствует, как ноги подгибаются. Он начинает тонуть, вцепляясь покрепче в Хичиго и утягивая его с собой на дно.

**Author's Note:**

> Последняя редактура и дата официальной публикации: 14 июля 2017


End file.
